


On Our Way

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling and falling, they go on the road to happier life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddell/gifts).



> Hello, sweeties! Guess what? I freaking survived my exams *excited incoherent squeals*!
> 
> But, seriously, this work is kind of special. Not only is it the gift for amazing [riddell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/riddell/pseuds/riddell) , (and early birthday present to me), but also it is based on some of my real life events. So it makes the work more personal. 
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do! :) 
> 
> (If you need music to listen while reading - "Say Say" by Youngblood Hawke will be a great choice)

Jorel`s hands are trembling violently. He fishes the keys out of his hoodie pocket after the third attempt. The only source of light (which happens to be a lonely light bulb) is very dull and, moreover, blinks every couple of seconds. It makes the task of opening an apartment door trickier for completely wasted Jay. True miracle happened on the way home: he safely returned from the bar (luckily, it`s situated not that far, just two blocks down the street), and no one, including the driver himself, was hurt. Danny would be mad if he knew that Jorel was anything but sober while driving. 

As if he ever cared. 

The lock, at last, opens with a light click, and Jorel steps into the darkness of hallway. One step, then another… There should be the door to bedroom somewhere on the left.  
Where did it go? No, seriously. 

Failing to find right location of the rooms in his own apartment, Jay sighs and flops on the couch in guestroom. The exhaustion of last twelve hours envelops Jay`s body; all he knows now for sure is that every person disturbing him tomorrow will be dead. Jorel doesn’t feel like participating in life in the nearest future. 

In crazy hours in the morning someone very persistently wants to leave the world of the living. Faint buzzing of cellphone is the most irritating sound on earth for Jay`s ears. Whoever is on the other end of the line – their destiny is clear as the day. By the time Jorel comes across the cellphone to the touch of his fingertips, the annoying buzzing stops. Finally the blessing silence falls.  
Much to his surprise, the iPhone`s lockscreen indicates seven missed calls from miscellaneous numbers, some new texts and mails and that it`s half past six in the evening already. He`s been sleeping for more than twelve hours. Insane.

Besides, there are no signs that Danny tried to reach him.  
Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Jorel takes a quick shower while waiting for delivery pizza, warm water is pleasant and relaxing on his skin. Someone can call Jorel pathetic coward because of his wish to hide from everyone. But he`s been acting cool and invincible for way too long. The breaking point is left somewhere behind; there`s nothing wrong with letting yourself have a day of self-loathing, drowning in your own pity. 

If you ask when his relationship with Danny rapidly turned into hurricane, Jorel can name the exact date. It was five months ago, during worldwide tour. The point of no return. When the sexual tension between them became unbearable, there was only one logical way to get rid of it – spend the night together. Friends with benefits – sounds easy. Unless, after that night, the feeling of something deeper never left bandmates. Things complicated drastically in a matter of a week.

Now, sitting on the floor and chewing hot greasy pizza with double toppings, Jorel cannot avoid the tiresome thought - whether they fell for each other for real or simply got it into their heads. It`s very convenient – have a fuck buddy on the road, instead of hiring random people in every new town. Hookers don`t provide emotional comfort, after all.

In times when they were nothing but close friends, fights died down very fast, if there were any. Now, with co-called relationship obligations, the pressure of Danny`s constant jealousy and possessiveness is insufferable. He also has a thing about exclusiveness when it comes to dating. Jorel isn`t used to his freedom being restricted in any kind of way. Don`t get it wrong, he`s not a cheating guy. But innocent flirt with good looking strangers never killed anyone. Let`s take tonight, for example. The delivery guy was young and ridiculously hot. He shot suggestive glances and constantly wetted his full lips, every time Jorel ran his hand through still damp after shower hair. Perfect situation for random fuck. 

But it went no further than exchanging of polite smiles and idle phrases about the weather. The boy must be overjoyed with too generous tips from Jay. 

Damn. Even apart, Danny finds the way to crawl into Jorel`s mind. He`s so deep into this. It makes him feel uneasy.  
He wants to run away. Again.

 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

 

Danny`s eyes are aching like hell. What round of switching cable channels is it? Tenth? Twentieth? Absent -mindedly he stares at the screen where some lame animation is flashing rapidly. 

Oh, come on. He isn`t a teen anymore to stay in bed with almost broken heart, loathing himself and blaming others for his emotional condition. He should have seen that coming. So, he unwraps from the fluffy blanket and turns TV off. The room is immersed into darkness now. He must have spent the day like that, because last time he checked it was half past two p.m. and the sun was high in the sky. 

The band lead singer may be the musically gifted or have angelic voice, but he`s completely useless when it comes to the enigma, which Jorel Decker is.  
Danny`s been thinking, analyzing, doing everything to find the matching keys to the reason of Jorel`s freakout the day before.  
What did he do wrong? Was it what he said? Or it could be simple misunderstanding.

But most likely the root of the fight was in fact that they`ve never been on the same page from the very beginning. And scarcely had heart-to-heart talk about their relationship. 

A year ago, Danny wouldn`t have even dared to imagine him and Jorel as a couple. And now… Well, now he can`t either.  
Turning back time, to those sweet moments of after show cuddling with Jay, Danny thought that life couldn`t be even better. But then came their first meaningful chaste kiss (not a soppy drunken or truth-or-dare one), and there was literally nothing better in the world. Until one certain night. The night after which they barely could be called just best friends. 

Okay, the first time never counts. People usually shrug it off easily if they don`t want it go further. 

One country after another, smashing shows and crazy atmosphere… It soon became a thing for guys to share the bunk. Snuggling was slowly turning into lazy kissing and making out. And the days ended the same. They had sex, trying not to make too much noise. Even if the others heard them having the great time, they didn`t show it. 

They haven`t tied themselves with those stupid three words. Nevertheless, Danny doesn’t get why Jorel never mentioned he had something against their developed relationship. He seemed to enjoy it pretty much. Jay allowed all holding hands in public and small kisses during the tour. 

What happened after they returned home? 

Danny was almost flying above the ground, so thrilled he was, anticipating their first actual date. The reality contrasted the imaginary world dramatically. He felt as if Jorel poured the bucket of ice water on him.  
The only worthy explanation of it is, indeed, depressing. 

The whole situation terrifyingly resembles Danny summer romances. All feelings end with the beginning of autumn. Except that people usually know it`s not serious right from the start.  
Apparently, Jorel never put into those encounters as much meaning as Danny did. Turns out he was used. Because Jorel fucking knew how the singer felt. And kept on seducing him nonetheless.  
Well done, Jorel. How convenient it is to play with your best friend`s feelings and naivety, knowing that he forgives everyone. Yes, use him and his body, he won`t say a thing. 

Danny is mad at Jorel for this trust abusing. Danny is mad at himself for letting people betray him like that. 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

 

Ice cubes in coffee have turned into water, the drink is tasteless now, and Jorel just nervously bites at the plastic straw. Another tall cup with some fruity-icy-jelly beverage stands in its carton tray on the porch. Asphalt is melting; the air is so hot that it burns your lungs. The atmosphere of sunny laziness has seized the city.  
Jorel sits on the wooden floor, leaning against the front door, waiting for Danny to return. He fights his inner doubts and fears, urge to stand up and run away. The decision to have conversation here and now is made. Make it or break it moment. 

Rustling of tires and soft humming of music announce the arrival of house owner. Danny kills the engine and gets out of the car, holding huge brown paper bag. Jay`s guess that the singer has been food shopping is confirmed. Danny mutters some curse under his breath, and Jorel isn`t sure whether it was addressed to him or the fallen car keys. Jorel slowly comes closer, it takes all of his self-control not to fall on his knees and start apologizing. 

He knows they both are guilty. 

The rapper picks the keys and follows Danny to the porch.

“I brought you drink. They didn`t have your usual, so I took your second fav one,” Jorel vaguely waves towards the cup. Danny remains emotionless but accepts the drink anyway, shoving the shopping bag to Jay. The door opens and the singer silently comes inside, leaving the rapper standing outside. 

“You gonna stay there the whole day or what?” Danny`s voice reaches Jorel from the house. Jay smirks, and wow, it`s been only two days since they last met and he`s already missed Danny and his voice immensely. The emotional hurricane continues when he steps into the cool guestroom conjoined with the kitchen. It seems so unfair that Danny effortlessly looks super hot, despite being dressed in old faded t-shirt and jeans. Jorel places the bag on the table and comes very close to Danny, who steps back, suddenly looking very frightened. Jay steps forward. They move like that until Danny hits the small of his back against countertop. 

The singer hasn`t decided yet, whether he wants to punch or kiss the guy in front of him. The wounds are still fresh; he still vividly remembers how much their last conversation hurt. 

The rapper hasn`t decided yet, whether he wants to bring the guy in front of him closer and never let go again or kiss him one last time and forget. The inner battle is soul-ripping.

Danny decides for them both. 

“I know why you`re here. Let`s talk about it a bit later,” Danny says quietly, avoiding eye contact, “Hope you`re hungry, cause I planned to make blueberry pancakes for lunch.”

Jorel`s lips curve into a smile. His favorite food made by his favorite person. This day starts better than expected. 

“There`s a bowl and a big whisker in the second drawer – I need it,” usually friendly tone of Danny`s voice changed to more commanding, if not demanding, leaving no space for disobedience.  
Jorel willingly fulfills all of Danny`s requests, from washing the berries to tying apron; ten minutes later they have the bowl full of delicious raw paste. Jay can`t resist and dips the pointing finger in it. He raises his hand and almost feels the taste, when Danny wraps his lips around Jay`s finger and lightly sucks it, licking clean.  
It must have been one of the most arousing moments experienced for Jorel; he can swear this picture will haunt him in wet dreams for pretty long time.  
“Maybe should add more sugar, how do you think?” says Danny, still looking anywhere else but at Jay.  
“Yeah, maybe…” astonished rapper shakily exhales, realizing it were his first words since entering the house. 

Danny hums a melody which resembles My Town and fries the neat rounds of pancakes. The whole place in this exact moment in Jorel`s eyes is actual definition of the word “home”. It is so perfect that it brings tears to his eyes. The rapper tiptoes to Danny from behind and wraps hands around the singer`s waist. The wave of calmness and safety envelops them both; they could have it for a while now if it weren`t for that fight couple of days ago. The nagging guilt is also here and Jay breaks first.

“I`m so so sorry…” he whispers, leaving feather light kisses on the back of Danny`s neck.  
“Shhh. After the lunch. I promise.”  
They stand like that, pressed close together. Danny is thankful that Jay can`t see his face with traces of silent tears. His mind screams to push Jay away for all the pain he brought, but his body thinks otherwise, leaning back, surrendering to the embrace. 

“That`s the last one… Serve the table, please? I`ll finish here meanwhile,” Danny`s voice is uneven and quiet. Jay nuzzles Danny`s neck, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent one last time, and reluctantly lets him go.

They eat in silence. No one dares to force the conversation. Their communication is confined to quick glances and half-hearted smiles.  
It`s heartbreaking. They stuck somewhere in between. Bromantic times are already over, and here`s a long-distanced way to overcome till what others call “couple”.  
Jorel hates this word with his guts.

“Come on,” all of the sudden, Danny leaves the table and grabs Jorel`s wrist, “until I changed my mind.”  
Hand in hand they enter the backyard which looks just like in pictures – all even fresh grass, grill set, plastic table with wicker chairs around and the most awesome thing on Earth – hammock.

“Someone fulfilled childhood dream, I see?” Jorel says, nodding at hammock hanging between the tree trunk and a fence.  
“Yup, got it two days ago. It`s divine. And we`re going to hang out there. You`ll love it.”

How sweet is that – when Jorel was getting shitfaced at random bars, Danny decided to buy some stuff for home. They have their own unique ways of solving problems, apparently. Another reason for that their further relationship is doomed. Or not?

Danny`s right as never before. Lying outside on this thing is divine bliss. The leaves rustle pleasantly with every gust of wind, shade from them is just right. Perfection. 

“You sure this thing will bear us both?” Jay doubtfully asks as Danny makes himself comfortable on the opposite side.  
“Absolutely. It didn`t break under the weight of Dylan, George and me combined, so… no worries,” small but genuine smile graces Danny`s lips. Jorel smiles too, feeling the warmth inside. Here they are. Talk casually, like nothing happened. 

In the exact same moment, when Jay decides that they maybe should just forget about last six months, Danny starts the conversation they both are so afraid of. 

“So… Mind explaining your reaction the day before? You came to do this, right? Because I have only one reason of it in mind and I don`t like it. Prove me wrong,” the steely cold notes are back in Danny`s voice. It sends shivers across Jay`s skin. Where did that sweet kind guy gone?  
“Whoa, slow down here. Yeah, I may have acted like a moron, but partially it was because of you. You… your actions—it`s hard to explain. All I can say that we both triggered that chain of events.”  
“Of course we both are in it. And neither I nor especially you are pure. You could tell me that day what drove you so mad or saddened. But you took the easiest way – ran away, leaving me one on one with bunch of untangled problems, drowning in doubts. It sucks, you know.”  
“The last thing I wanted was hurt you. It`s true. All we had… Those nights, every moment we had – it was for real. I meant every damn sweet thing I told you. And it`d be enormous understatement if I said I just enjoyed it. One of the greatest moments for the last handful of years… You made it all special. And I loved it so much that it--”  
“--scared you?” finishes Danny.  
“Kind of…” mutters Jorel. “Now will follow the clichéd stuff, but I dunno how to explain otherwise.”  
“I`m all ears. Shoot it,” the phrase sounds more supercilious than Danny intended.  
“I`ll start from the very beginning then… Promise not to interrupt, please?” Jorel raises his head to look into those deep brown eyes and doesn`t see the bygone usual warmth.  
“Do I have another choice? I guess no,” mumbles Danny, lighting the cigarette. The flame reflection dances in Danny`s eyes. It makes the effect more dramatic.

Jorel deeply inhales, calming down, and starts the story. 

“When you had that migraine for almost three days --It was in Germany… or Belgium… urgh, whatever --I realized… I felt towards you something different, something deeper. We`d been pretty close for ages, and that day was the right one to broaden the boundaries. Your illness was convenient excuse to come closer. Taking care of you, making your life better when possible – hell, I never thought I could grow attached to you even more. And your breakup with that stupid doll… It was selfish, but I decided it`d be better if you heal your wounds in my company, rather than with someone else. Besides, jealousy developed day by day – it didn`t help the situation. Initially, it seemed as some game. Far away from home, finding comfort in each other – it`s great, I admit. And I doubted whether you felt the same way or made exception for tour time only. So, somehow it looked like the great idea to experience as much as possible with you, before you changed your mind. Fuck, what was I thinking then?” Jorel weakly smiles, when Danny crawls closer and lies by his side, placing his head on Jay`s chest. Jorel can`t resist and runs his fingers through soft strands of Danny`s hair.

“I fell for you. So damn hard. All those years… Who knew the perfection been so close all way through?” he continues, “Good things come in few, the tour was almost over and full realization hit me pretty hard. In real life, not on the road, I couldn`t give you what you are used to. Like all those typical couple things… Public kisses, dates at fancy restaurants, holding hands or wearing some matching bracelets… I`m not like that. But you do. And here comes the most interesting part,” Jorel stops, thinking how to express his further thoughts better. Danny feels the uneasiness; to encourage the rapper he raises up a bit on his elbow, laces his and Jay`s fingers together and whispers, their lips lightly touching, “Whatever you`re going to say next… Don`t be afraid to hurt me. Tell the truth as it is, I need to know.”

Jorel looks very defeated and desperate at the same time. He wishes he could close this inch gap between them, lean up and kiss all the fears away. Just fall into this sweet oblivion one more time, lose himself in raw pleasure, don`t think about consequences and future. 

But he can`t. 

They can`t run and hide anymore. 

It can`t go on like this, uncertain. 

“I remember some of your dates, how you treated the girls. It was so too sweet, agonizingly sweet; but as long as it makes you happy it`s fine. Good night texts, selfies spam when you are apart... Sometimes I think that when people start officially date they do things they are expected to do and not something they really like to or want. I mean, following that stereotypical patterns doesn`t mean anything to me, it doesn`t show that you truly like someone. Behind such façades often hides nothing. I don`t blame you, or accuse of anything. But that`s how it works for me. We are so different… You brought up that “making it official” topic, and that what triggered me. I`m not ready…” Jorel finishes speaking and tiredly closes his eyes. He isn`t ready to face Danny and his reaction either. 

Heavy silence falls, interrupted by occasional birds singing, passing by cars and distant music playing.

Jorel feels how Danny lays down again, this time his forehead is pressed in the crook of his neck. They still hold each other`s hands. Jay is a bit surprised that Danny`s voice is so calm.

“But you want it? I mean, you and I… together?”  
“Sure as hell I do. But also don`t wanna lose what we have now. Friendly hangouts and stuff.”  
“Then admit that you`re an idiot,” smiles Danny, and Jay can feel it even with his eyes closed.  
“I`ll do it if you do, too,” for this reply Jay receives a light kick to his shin.  
“I`m dead serious now. Going to a new relationship level doesn`t make any of us a girl, right? Just some new amazing and pleasant stuff adds, it crosses none of our current dynamics,” Danny huffs, “You do realize how many time we lost just because we didn`t talk? Or shared worries? One sincere conversation like this – and what an improvement already.”  
“And it`s what exactly makes us both idiots. We need to learn how to talk. And share. The last one is referred more to you actually.”  
“What do you mean exactly?”  
“If we gonna be together, and I`m sure we will, we need to accept each other. With all flaws and oddities. And as we talk honestly here… You should understand that not every pretty person around is dying to seduce and steal me away. I do appreciate your concerns. But no need to worry; I`m one guy type. Innocent flirt sometimes is fun, it`s not cheating, you know?”  
“Alright, point taken. No overpossessiveness,” calmly states Danny and hugs Jay tighter, “So here`s one small thing for you then. I got that you didn`t fancy the way I treated girls, and you aren`t one, apparently--”  
“Oh, why, nice to hear that,” chuckles Jay.  
“Shut the fuck up, I haven`t finished yet,” pouts Danny, holding back a laugh, “I didn`t mean we had to tell the world about us. It was more about acting more natural around each other. I`d really like to hug you whenever I feel like that, or sometimes make small gifts… Urgh, I`m really struggling right now with expressing my point… Well, I`m not a particular fan of that showing off stuff, when it comes to relationship, either. Because, as you said, sometimes it means nothing--”  
“--But you are who you are. It`s okay to me… You are full of romantic stuff enough for both you and me. Go for it. But I also wanna keep “us” just for us.”  
“I need all that small gestures to make sure that you are okay… that we are okay. Psychologically wise it helps me to keep the bond… Know that I belong… Why relationships are so complicated?” Danny buries his face in Jorel`s neck, and the rapper feels wet tears on his neck skin.  
“You know, neither of us is a master of conversations. But hey, look. Step by step we puzzle the pieces. There`s a long road to go. But we`re in this together. And we are okay.”

The guys haven`t noticed how the sun became red and orange, hiding behind horizon line. Evening follows the day, the air cooled down a bit, and unbearable heat is gone now. They want to spend in each other`s arms, cuddling, the rest of their lives, but the phone ringing somewhere inside the house has other plans.

“Let`s pretend no one`s home. Don`t wanna get up,” Jay almost whines.  
“May be something important about the show on Saturday. I`ll pick up,” unwillingly Danny untangles his legs and hands from Jay`s body and hops down on the ground.  
“The show? We have one soon?”  
“You should check what management sends you sometimes. Learn something new maybe.”  
Jorel groans, coming after Danny into the house. His limbs gone numb partially from the lack of moving and because Danny is pretty heavy. Blood rushes through veins, bringing unpleasant prickly feeling. The rapper barely makes it to the couch and flops down on it motionless. The feeling makes him both laugh and cry. 

“…Yeah, he`s with me now. He`s not dead or something. Wanna talk to him? I`ll turn the loudspeaker, hold on a sec,” Danny says to someone on the other end of the line.  
“Yo, dude. If our cinnamon roll Danny kidnapped you and locked in a basement, let us know. Maybe we`ll save you someday. As for the news - you missed the “important” meeting yesterday. Big cheeses were pissed. But we got you covered,” Jordon`s cheery voice sounds from the speaker.  
“Damn… Thanks, man. I owe you now. So, Saturday then? Do we have setlist ready?” Jorel can`t help the feeling of pinching shame and guilt inside.  
“Uhhm, I think Danny can give you all the details. Or go check the email. Right, I`m happy we don`t have to look for J-Dog 2.0. See you both on show!”  
“Bye, Mr. Scene!” say Danny and Jay at the same time.

After the call is ended, Danny brings some papers and two cans of cola.  
“Here, the date, place, time, all boring formalities… And sooongs,” last words Danny says in high-pitched voice.  
“We play Believe the last?” asks Jorel, sipping from the can.  
“Yep. We didn`t perform it for a while. Besides, it`s a small show. Hundred people max. For true fans, or something like that.”  
Jorel attentively reads the information, but one question is bugging his mind.

“Danny?” 

“Yes?”

“You didn`t tell the guys, did you?”

“Tell what?” 

“About us.”

Danny gives Jorel “are you serious now” look and shakes his head. “Of course not. It`s up to both of us. Besides, that time I wasn`t sure if we had it for real, you know?”  
“And now?”  
“Pretty much yes,” Danny expectantly looks at Jay, “And you?”

Jorel smiles, leans closer to Danny and finally does what he wanted for the whole day. The kiss is very tentative at the beginning, slow and chaste. Jorel very gently lays Danny down on the couch, hovering over him. For a handful of seconds they simply look at each other, waiting for another to make the next step. Jay places his hand on Danny`s hipbone, steadying the singer on place, and desperately crashes their lips once again. This time it`s all about teeth and biting; Danny`s fingers grab a fistful of Jorel`s hair appreciably painful. They don`t know whose drops of blood appeared first. Jay licks across Danny`s bitten lips, asking for permission for more. Danny makes small pleased sounds and lets Jay in. The sweet sugary taste of cola mixes with coppery one of blood. Jorel rotates his head a bit to deepen the kiss even further. They savor every moment together; maybe through the kiss they said each other more than during the conversation.  
“No visible marks, please,” says Danny breathlessly when Jay starts leaving a hickey just under the singer`s jawline.  
To that the rapper disappointedly sighs and carefully bites Danny`s shoulder.  
“Ouch, that`s painful. Revenge will catch up with you,” Danny laughs and slaps lightly the back of Jay`s head.

Both guys catch themselves thinking that this moment right now is one of the happiest occurred lately. The knots of worries eased up a bit; they let the joy fill the veins. Don`t think. Just feel. 

“It is the first time you kiss me and I`m sure we feel the same,” Danny closes his eyes, saying it.  
“I`m very sorry you doubted me. I`d never use you like that,” Jay cups Danny`s face and brushes thumb across cheekbone, “It`s unforgivable that I hurt you. But you should know, every night we spent together… I sincerely want you. And I like you so damn much. No, not just like… I lo--”  
“Jay, no. Shush. I don`t want you to say what you gonna say in a heat of the moment,” Danny pushes Jorel aside and stands up, crossing his hands on his stomach.  
“But I do…” look on Jay`s face makes Danny`s heart ache. But it`s wrong moment for those three words.  
“We`ve had enough for today… Jay, I`m sorry, but--”  
“You want me to leave?”  
Danny nods, avoiding eye contact.

They go together till the end of the street; Danny lights one cigarette after another, Jorel nervously worries his lower lip.

“Jay. Don`t be mad at me. We`re okay. I just need some space…”  
“I understand. It`s been a long day. But I`m glad we sorted it all out.”  
“I`m sor--”  
“You have nothing to apologize for, like, really. Calm down.”  
Danny finishes his cigarette and involves Jay into warm embrace, “See you the day after tomorrow? I look forward to it.”  
“Me too...” Jay sweetly kisses Danny, tasting bitter smoke on lips. 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

The show, as promised, wasn`t enormous, it looked more like some private party. The crowded space of rented nightclub was buzzing with elation. The unity with the fans was very strong, every song found its way to every heart beating. The guys enjoyed performing as well; even after exhausting world tour they found energy to give beloved local fans exactly what they wanted.  
Eleven songs later time for the last one came. That bittersweet moment, last glimpses of event you`ve been waiting for so long.  
Jorel is happy they don`t wear masks tonight, he can see every emotion running across Danny`s face. Other members of the band haven`t noticed the changes happened between the lead singer and the rapper. But to them, sparks fly every time they touch or when their eyes meet. 

Suddenly, meaning of the whole song changes when Jay firmly takes Danny`s hand in his and looks straight into his eyes, singing his last couplet.  
Line by line, words smoothly flow. The world around doesn`t matter, there are two of them, singing to each other. Something significant stands behind every sentence. Maybe it`s more intimate than saying “I love you. Sorry for hurting you.”  
Charlie shoots questioning glances to Johnny, who just shrugs. Dylan and Matt look confused. The fans feel crazy ecstatic. 

Backstage, with adrenaline still rushing in blood, making them all a bit high, Danny almost jumps on Jorel and winds his hands around the rapper`s neck. He feels so happy, content, wannable. Jay hides his wide grin, burying his face in Danny`s shoulder. 

“Would you really die for me, as in song?” whispers Danny so only Jay can hear it. 

“Without second thoughts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you think :P


End file.
